Un pedacito de mí contigo
by P0etess
Summary: Loras no se fue de Desembarco del Rey. Se quedó a su lado, convirtiéndose en un verdadero amigo, en su único confidente en aquel horrible lugar. Porque sólo él la entendía y sabía lo que era ser presa de un destino que no quería.


— Ahora sé que nadie se hubiera casado nunca conmigo por amor.

Sansa sintió un pesado nudo en la garganta mientras tragaba con fuerza todo el peso que hacía que sus hombros se hundiesen en una postura retraída. Y no se debía a que se hallaba con Loras en la alcoba de éste, sentados en la cama bajo la suave luz de las velas y a solas, pues aunque a ojos ajenos aquello pudiera tildarse de indecoroso sabía perfectamente que el joven era un caballero en el más amplio sentido de la palabra y, probablemente, era uno de los pocos hombres con lo que podía sentirse completamente a salvo en una posición como aquella.

De hecho, había sido ella quien acudió a su habitación sin avisar en medio de la noche, tras otra infructuosa cena con su esposo dominada por silencios tensos, miradas incómodas y fracasados intentos de mantener una conversación banal y distendida. Sansa apreciaba sus esfuerzos… pero por mucho que fuese el mejor de todos ellos, era un león lo que adornaba sus jubones, el mismo cuyo fondo rojo simbolizaba para ella la sangre derramada de su familia.

— Quizás por mi posición, por mi riqueza o por mi herencia, pero no por amor.

Quizás Loras había sido la única excepción, pues según le dijo una vez, fue su propia familia la que le propuso el matrimonio y no le hizo mucha gracia la idea, pues nunca podría amarla completamente, lo sabía bien. El joven le había dejado entrever su historia con pequeños relatos que le había narrado a medida que fueron adquiriendo mayor confianza el uno con el otro y no le había negado su afirmación cuando confesó haber comprendido que Renly Baratheon fue su único y verdadero amor, algo que dedujo por la forma que se le iluminaban sus bonitos ojos verdes cuando hablaba de él. Sansa nunca lo confesaría, pero al principio sintió una punzada de envidia por no haber sido ella la dueña de un amor tan absoluto que era capaz de sobrevivir a la propia muerte… pero ahora que sabía la carga con la que lidiaba su mejor amigo, no podía sino tratar de reconfortarlo en la medida de lo posible y hacer de sus días más livianos, exceptuando momentos como aquel en el que la presión podía con ella.

— No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no nos advierten de que el amor no se parece en nada a las canciones? No es fácil de hallar o de poder vivir libremente. Nos engañan con la idea de que es algo bonito… y no lo es, al menos no siempre.

_"__Cuantas más personas ames, más débil serás."_

Las palabras de la reina madre retumbaron en su cabeza y la hicieron apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo suavemente. Él de inmediato comenzó a jugar con su cabello aún en silencio mientras la dejaba hablar, un gesto que parecía gustarle hacer y que a ella la relajaba bastante. Los ojos se le entrecerraron y dejó que el aire se llevara un poco de la presión que sentía en el pecho por medio de un suspiro.

— No me amará nunca ni yo a él. Hay demasiados recelos entre nosotros, demasiada desconfianza. Pero me respeta… me respeta como pocos lo han hecho desde que estoy aquí.

Inconscientemente buscó la mano ajena y, cuando la encontró, sintió un cálido y reconfortante apretón que le dio las fuerzas para continuar. Y es que así era Loras, siempre sabiendo qué necesitaba incluso cuando ella lo desconocía, siempre comprendiendo sus deseos incluso cuando no los verbalizaba. Dioses, cómo agradecía que el destino lo hubiera puesto en su camino en momentos tan difíciles.

— No lo odio como odio al resto —admitió en un susurro, atreviéndose a pronunciar las palabras por primera vez mientras se mordía el labio, sin saber si se despreciaba a sí misma por no odiarlo o por haber querido hacerlo. — Por los Siete… ¿cómo podría? Es considerado y se dirige a mí como si estuviera hecha de cristal y me fuera a romper en cualquier momento. Si fuera como Joffrey y me hubiera tomado podría odiarlo y todo sería más fácil, pero no se parece en nada a él e incluso me defiende de sus amenazas en cuanto se presenta la ocasión.

_"__No compartiré tu lecho hasta que así lo desees."_

Las palabras quemaron todo un camino hasta su pecho cuando el recuerdo de un par de ojos dispares que la habían mirado con ira contenida y deseo habían sido manchados por un profundo autodesprecio hacia sí mismo por no haber sido capaz de acicatear su lujuria aquella noche. Sansa lo intentó, trató de encontrar su belleza oculta e incluso tomó vino creyendo que aquello le ayudaría, pero nada sirvió. Aquel había sido un matrimonio condenado incluso antes de celebrarse y ambos debían ser ahora la mofa particular de los dioses. El mono demoníaco y la hija caída en desgracia… parecían perfectos el uno para el otro.

— Pero no todo es malo. Tú nunca te casarás con Cersei. Ella no es como yo, tiene los medios de impedir que se celebre el enlace. Vas a ser libre de marcharte de aquí algún día si… si así lo decidís tú o tu hermana.

Escondió el rostro en su cuello, aspirando su suave perfume a flores silvestres, sudor limpio y cuero. Era una mezcla extraña, pero muy personal y que enseguida le agradó. Y mientras dejaba que su aroma la embriagase, trató de imaginar un futuro donde él no estuviese presente… y fracasó miserablemente. Pero el sentimiento fue soportable gracias a un par de brazos que la envolvieron con cariño en un apretado abrazo, uno que parecía querer ahuyentar todos sus demonios.

Fue entonces, cuando su corazón latía a un ritmo interrogante por las miles de dudas que embargaban su mente, tuvo una revelación certera e indiscutible. Loras era y sería parte de su vida, sin importar si sus caminos tuvieran que separarse en el futuro. El cariño que le devolvían sus ojos claros cada vez que la miraba era la prueba de que compartían un vínculo inquebrantable, uno que siempre perduraría en los recuerdos de ambos y que también llegaría a vencer a la propia muerte, no le cabía duda. Porque dos almas torturadas como las suyas no eran de las que querían a medias. Cuando se atrevían a dejar entrar a alguien en su corazón, era para toda la eternidad.

Y en ese instante, quizás estúpidamente, volvió a tener fe en el amor. No en el romántico, que había visto que podía ser volátil y desaparecer como una tímida chispa en medio del gélido invierno que se acercaba… sino en uno mucho mejor que ese, más real e imperecedero.

Ese tipo de amor que te hace mirar a los ojos de alguien, ver sus defectos y aceptar cada uno de ellos sin juzgarlo por ellos. Y Sansa así lo hizo, se incorporó para mirar a su amigo a los ojos y supo ver en ellos un consuelo que no necesitaba de palabras o gestos. Y, por ello, se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente al rubio, agradeciéndole que se hubieran encontrado el uno al otro para combatir juntos aquel vacío al que parecían estar condenados sus corazones.

— Sé que no tienes pensado irte, pero si alguna vez lo haces o nos separamos por cualquier motivo… quiero que tengas esto.

Sansa se quitó delicadamente el anillo que había escondido a ojos de todo el mundo atándolo a un colgante que llevaba en el cuello. Tenía la forma de un par de golondrinas, uno de sus pájaros favoritos y formaba parte de las pocas posesiones que conservaba del Norte, el único hogar que había conocido. La pelirroja colocó el objeto en las manos de Loras, confiándole uno de sus mayores tesoros. No se atrevió a decirle lo mucho que significaba para ella, porque sabría que lo habría rechazado y no era esa su intención.

— Esto es para que, estés donde estés, siempre tengas un pedacito de mi contigo. Sé que no es gran cosa, pero me gustaría que lo tuvieras.

Un silencio cómplice cayó sobre ellos mientras ambos se sostuvieron la mirada. Sansa fue quien rompió la solemnidad del momento al ser capaz de esbozar una sonrisa de verdad cuando vio que Loras cerraba las manos en torno al anillo y lo apretaba contra sí, como si fuera algo de gran valor para él.

Entonces, experimentó algo cercano a la felicidad y la pelirroja lo quiso aún más por ello.


End file.
